Resin ingredient-containing optical members such as plastic lenses are light in weight, are excellent in moldability and workability, and are high in safety, and hence have rapidly become widespread in a variety of fields.
Various proposals have been made on such resin ingredient-containing optical members. For example, PTL 1 proposes a material containing metal oxide particles.